emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8193 (4th July 2018)
Plot Daz sits languishing in a cell. Meanwhile, Bernice listens to a voicemail from Daz protesting he doesn't know who the girl is but suspects she's somehow connected to his time in the army. At Dale Head, Dan prepares a special breakfast for Amelia's first day back home. When Amelia comes downstairs, she asks about her laptop but as the police still have it, she uses Dan's phone instead. Laurel asks Doug to look after the children but he can't as he has his community service and is then seeing Brenda but insists they're just friends. Bernice pops into Dale Head to see if Dan and Kerry have heard anything about Daz. When Dan asks if Daz has been in touch, Bernice lies he hasn't. Bernice peers at the messages Amelia's sending on Dan's phone. Marlon prepares for his lunch date with Jessie. After Dan heads to work and whilst Kerry and Amelia are upstairs, Bernice swipes Dan's phone then leaves. Joe has transformed Home Farm into a party venue for Sarah and Samson. Pretending to be Amelia, Bernice texts Beth asking to meet. Old friends Jessie and Maya have a drink prior to Jessie's date with Marlon. Whilst a nervous Jessie touches up her make-up, Maya and David bond over their respective marriages' ending. Beth heads to the Cricket Pavilion expecting to meet Amelia. Instead, Bernice grabs her and pushes her against the wall. Beth pushes Bernice off and tries to escape but Bernice has locked the door. Bernice insists Beth isn't going anywhere until she explains why she's persecuting Daz. Beth believes Daz deserves it as he killed her dad. Beth explains how she made friends with Amelia online before it came out that Daz was her biological dad. She admits she used Amelia to get to Daz, unaware Bernice has called DC Smee and she's listening to everything that's being said. Beth explains when Amelia ran away, she offered her a place to stay then used Amelia's social media passwords to set up fake conversations between Amelia and Daz to frame Daz. Bernice calls Beth despicable and questions if she has any idea what she's put Amelia's family through. Beth states it was worth it to make Daz suffer for killing her father. Jessie arrives at Tall Trees Cottage for her date with Marlon. At Mulberry Cottage, Doug and Brenda watch an old film. Brenda isn't too impressed so when Laurel and Bob return, Brenda takes Doug to the pub. Marlon and Jessie's lunch date is going well until Marlon kisses Jessie. Jessie explains she just wasn't expecting it and soon they're passionately kissing. Whilst Sarah and Samson play video games, Joe suggests to Debbie that he could arrange for Sarah to see a specialist he knows. Debbie agrees. They're both unaware Sarah isn't doing as well as she makes out. When Dan returns from work, Kerry informs him the girl who took Amelia has been caught, Amelia overhears and runs out in a panic. Marlon and Jessie continue to passionately kiss on the couch until Jessie accidentally knocks over a photo of Marlon and Carly. Jessie is weirded out to see the numerous pictures of Marlon's exes throughout the living room. Marlon assures her there's no need to be jealous and stupidly quips there's every chance they'll be a picture of her up there one day. Jessie gets her coat and leaves. Amelia runs to the Cricket Pitch as Beth is led to a police car. Amelia shouts Beth is her friend and it should be Daz that's locked up not Beth. Cast Regular cast *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cell *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Games room and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Cricket Pitch *Cricket Pavilion *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes